charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Vaughn
Macy Vaughn is one of the three protagonists of Charmed and the eldest of the Charmed Ones. She was abandoned by her mother, Marisol Vera. Through Marisol, Macy has two younger half-sisters, Mel and Maggie. History Early Life Macy Vaughn was born to Marisol Vera and an unknown man. When she was young, her father told her that her mother died when she was two years of age when, in reality, Marisol had left them for an unknown reason. She was sent to boarding school in Connecticut where she was one out of two students of color within her class. Her father died later on in life but both "deaths" affected Macy greatly and gave her a lonely upbringing. In the ninth grade, Macy's father sent her to a boarding school in Connecticut. Being one of only two people there who was not white, Macy chose to identify as the smart, serious one of her minority. After becoming a brilliant geneticist, Macy found a job at a university and moved to the small town of Hilltowne to continue her work. She would meet Galvin Burdette and the two would become close friends, maybe even something more. Macy's life took a weird turn when she discovered a familiar manor one day and learned of the death of Marisol Vera. Becoming a Charmed One Recognizing the manor from a picture that Macy had found in her father's possessions, Macy began to investigate what happened to Marisol and who she was. This lead up to her gaining the courage to go to the manor and confront who she expected to be her sisters. She was in the middle of showing the picture of her and her mother to her sisters when the power went out in the house. The girls did not know it at the time but this was the moment where they activated their powers and kick-started their destinies as Charmed Ones. Macy was starting to ask questions about her mother but was iced out when Mel started to question Macy's intentions. Hurt and insulted, Macy left the house with her picture and would later meet Galvin to tell him what happened. Galvin tried to convince Macy to give her sisters another chance but this angered her, causing her to use powers for the first time and throw a bottle with her mind. Not understanding what had happened, Macy ran off after claiming that she was drunk. The next day, Macy was kidnapped and brought to the attic of the Vera manor. She soon learned that her kidnapper was none other than a whitelighter named Harry Greenwood who took the girls to introduce them to the world of magic and their identities as witches. Macy was the most skeptical out of the three, trying to come up with a scientific reasoning for all of the magical acts she was witnessing. Macy left the manor to gather her thoughts but later, had to come back when she learned Maggie had been attacked by a demon dog. Studying some residual goo from the attack, Macy discovered that baking soda could act as a vanquishing tool for the unknown demon they were facing. She presented her findings to her sisters but the two began to argue, not agreeing on whether or not to accept their Charmed destiny. Maggie told Mel that she knows that she blames her for their mother's death and that she blames herself, too. After blowing up at her sister, Maggie ran away from the group which prompted Macy to follow after her, only to discover that Maggie was kidnapped, once again. Both her and her sister started to search for Maggie when they learned that she had been taken to Kappa Tau Kappa by Lucy. Macy arrived to the campus just in time to save Maggie from her ex-boyfriend, Brian, who was being possessed by a demon. After vanquishing their first demon, the sisters began to bond, resulting in them heading back to the manor to watch old videos of their mother. Macy watched the videos and saw how great her mother was but became saddened by the fact that she was abandoned. Later that night, Macy recalled the details of her mother's death and remembered a key piece of information about their mother's true killer. She went to the Book of Shadows and researched all night to find a demon that related to the cold and crows. Believing that she had found the real killer of her mother, Macy went to go share the information with Maggie and Mel but discovered that Mel was already at the protest on campus. Throughout the Series In Let This Mother Out, Macy wants to talk to the spirit of her mother through the Spirit Board to figure out why she abandoned her. The spirit asks them not to trust Harry but as a scientist, Macy doesn't want to jump to conclusions without proof. So, she urges her sisters to use a Truth Serum on Harry to see if he's telling the truth. However, Mel convinces Maggie to summon the spirit from the ouija board without waiting for Macy. The spirit looks exactly like their mother. She tells them that Harry is the one who killed her in order to steal the girls' powers. After seeing her, Macy becomes so emotional and wants to believe that it is their mother, but Maggie's instincts warn her not to trust the spirit. Macy asks the spirit why she abandoned her as a child but the spirit says it's a long complicated story for another time. So, Macy and Mel overrule Maggie and go to get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, that the spirit is in fact an imposter demon trying to steal their powers using the prism. With Harry's help, the girls fix vanquish the demon. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Macy's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Macy Vaughn/Power Development. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception and arcane tools. Individual Powers *'Telekinesis:' The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. According to Harry, Macy was able to quickly master the power due to her high IQ. She first channeled her power through her eyes but later used her hand when reacting to a pursuing demon. She was also able to move her sisters towards her (even though they were out of her eyesight) by using the connection of the Power of Three. Other Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of Macy and her sisters which enhances their powers. Personality Macy is an intense science nerd, driven and brilliant and also shy. Appearance Macy is a young woman in her late twenties. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Macy is part latina and african-american. Romantic Life Galvin Burdette :Main: Galvin Burdette Galvin is Macy's love interest. Trivia *Macy was raised by her father. *Her father told her that her mother died when she was two. *Macy is revealed to be a virgin in the episode Sweet Tooth. *Macy's character is a combination of both Prue Halliwell and Paige Matthews from the original Charmed series. **Like Prue, she was the oldest sister; and similar to Paige, she is the half-sister. They all shared the power of Telekinesis. However Paige's telekinetic power worked through orbs due to her whitelighter part. **Also like Prue, she could read Latin. *Madeleine Mantock the actor who plays Macy, is actually younger than co-star Melonie Diaz who plays the middle sister, Mel. *Macy appears to be more skilled in potioncraft than her sisters due to her scientific knowledge. In the original series it was the middle sister was the one with more potioncraft skills due to her cooking knowledge. *Her dad was the first of the Charmed Ones' fathers to be mentioned on the show. In the original, Victor Bennett was the father of three of the four Charmed Ones. **In the upcoming episodes, Mel or Maggie's father may appear. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones